Pure Instincts
by Magicwinter
Summary: The only thing that concerns me now is the horde infront of me, and the little girl behind me desperate to find her parents. This is why you don't leave your group of survivors to help some one you barely know. Rated T, to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I came home from school on a seemingly regular day. Little did I know this day was the day that would change more than just my life… This was the day that would change the world.

A strange sickness was sweeping the nation. The red flu? No. It was the green flu. Whatever, the name didn't matter, all that mattered was I was flu free! Only a quarter of the class was present today in my quaint little elementary school and even the substitute had a substitute! This was getting crazy… Then again the swine flu was crazy too… but this…

I suddenly decided I was too young to be worrying like this stuff. I was a kid! So I looked out the window for a while. Then I was shocked by the reality before me.

I stopped, my breath stopped, my brain stopped, I think the only thing that didn't stop at that moment was the thing that had made me and everything else stop. It was a person. Emphasis on WAS. It was a zombie.

Zombie.

The word made me sick with fear. And the actual **thing** made me throw up. I ran to the bathroom. This was too much to process… I had seen the movies, the video games, the books, and I hated the idea.

I was tired from gym at the days end, I was dreaming, hallucinating! Anything! There had to be some sort of explanation!

_**CRASH!**_

I froze, for the second time that day. It had come from the kitchen… the kitchen with a back door… a back door made of glass! I slowly worked up the courage to tip toe to the wall where the kitchen was and peek my head around.

I expected to see a zombie ready to charge at me and eat my brains. I was wrong. There were _three_!

I screamed. And the undead beings all snapped their heads in my direction.

_This is it!_ , I thought as the world went into slow mo. _I love you Mom and Dad! _

And just then as I accepted my demise…

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

A man who looked like he came straight from a western movie (complete with a cowboy hat, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and sheriff boots) stepped through the broken patio door.

"Three bullets to end three-" he was cut off by my scream. "No its okay. I can help you!"

That was about eleven years ago. It doesn't concern me now. All that concerns me now is the horde in front of me, and the little girl behind me desperate to find her parents.

This is why you never leave your group of survivors to help some one you barely know. This is pure instinct.

**A/N: hi this is my first fanfic just wondering if I should continue or just let this be a one-shot.**

**I don't own left 4 dead just my OC's. I need some reviews to continue 5 at least. **


	2. Ch 1 Meet the Home Team

**A/N: okay i know i said i woulndt update until i had 5 reviews but i coulndn't wait! Here it is Ch 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Home Team<strong>

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" a man in a leather vest with tattoos up his whole arms shouted, "Those vampires aren't getting any slower here!"

"Dad!" two ten year-old twins said in unison, they sounded pretty annoyed. I'll get to their descriptions in a minute.

The twins ran with three figures chasing them. The male twin turned around and shot two of the figures with his Nerf dart gun while the female twin tripped and the third figure caught up to her.

"Jill!" the vest-man scolded, "If that was real you'd be zombie chow right about now!"

"But I did good right Dad?" the male twin asked as he ran up to them.

"Yeah you did good Theo," a man in a dress shirt and red tie said while he plucked a Nerf dart off of his shirt.

"Thanks Louis!" Theo thanked with a smile on his face, while Jill looked at the ground crestfallen.

"Well, its bed time for you two," a woman in a red sweater and blue jeans, Zoey her name was, told them as she put one hand on each of their shoulders and began to walk with them, "Let's go."

"But Mom!" the twins whined although they raised no further objection.

As they walked away Louis said, "You know Francis, you were a bit harsh with Jill."

"I know," Francis said crossing his arms, "but she needs to learn. This is a zombie apocalypse, and those goddamn vampires will tear her apart if she's not strong enough, the same goes for Theo. And it's my job as a father to strengthen them!"

"Yeah, but did you really have to be that hard?" a third man said walking up to them, he had a southern accent and was wearing a blue baseball cap with overalls halfway exposing his yellow "Bull Shifters" T-shirt.

"I think so, Ellis," Francis said, "I think so."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry sis, you did ok." Theo said trying to console his sister, " And if you really did trip while we were running from zombies I woudn't leave you."<p>

"Really?" Jill asked with shining eyes.

"Really." Theo confirmed.

"Thanks." she smiled, "Now lets get to sleep before mom or dad come in and find us still awake!"

Yes, and they slept soundly. Now I'll get to their descriptions. Jill first, her dark brown hair is short just up to her shoulders, as having long hair in a zombie apocalypse is not a good idea (believe me I know). She wears a green sweater, a short jean skirt and multicolour striped tights underneath and to tip it off two dark pink sneakers. Well, Theo... thats another story he has jet black hair and he wears a black hoodie with a broken zipper, underneath that he has a navy blue race car T-shirt with baggy blue jeans and black sneakers with white rims. They seem like opposites but are actually much the same.

They didn't know it, but the adults were talking while they were dreaming...

* * *

><p>"I know it sounds crazy but the infected are starting to notice where we are and we sapped all of the nearby food and supply sources!" a man wearing a blue and yellow polo shirt said.<p>

"What about the twins!" Zoey exclaimed her voice was shrill with stress and she gripped Francis's arm, "This has been their home for six years!"

"No matter how much I agree with you Coach, Zoey raises a good point!" Louis stated matter of factly, "This is probably the only home they remember."

"I know but there is no food or supplies for miles! We should have moved years ago, because now we need to move at least halfway across the city to find fresh supplies!" the one called Coach pointed out.

"Coach is right." Francis was speaking now, "We have to move, and besides its about time we nudged the little birds out of their nest."

"Francis!" Zoey shrilled, shocked she backed away from him releasing his arm.

"Zoey..." Francis said in a pleading voice, "It has to happen sometime and we can't wait any longer."

"I get it." Zoey said, " The longer we wait the more unprepared they'll be."

"I'm glad you understand." he said closing the distance between them,"Now lets say we get some sleep!"

As they walked away Ellis, who had been listening said, "But when are we moving?"

Coach who was the only one other than Ellis left in the room said, "I guess we're deciding later..."

* * *

><p>"Sis. Sis! Wake up!" Theo whispered urgently.<p>

"Huh? What?" Jill groggily replied, "Theo! I was having the best dream ever!"

"But sis!" He persisted, "Listen the grown-ups are talking!"

_Well, I say it should be today. _Francis said firmly.

Coach spoke next, _Francis, we have to wait for Rochelle and Nick to come back._

_If they come back today than thats that._ Francis said flatly.

_You're kidding right? They're probably gonna be tired. _Louis chuckled, _You know Nick. He's gonna want rest before we go._

"Go?" Jill asked. "Go where?"

"I don't know, but they've been talking about it all morning." Theo said.

"Do you think they'd tell us if they were leaving?" Jill inquired looking slightly worried.

"Of course!" Theo declared, " They're our family!"

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Okay i know this chapter is not long but i hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it! BTW: if you want to review go to my home page and comment there. Positive comment makes writing the story a little faster. Just sayin. any way thanks for reading.<strong>

**I dont own left 4 dead only my OC's.**


	3. Ch 2 The Preparation

**The Preparation**

"I can't believe we're moving..." Jill whispered, still in shock from he news.

Francis and Zoey had just told them about the move, and were waiting for their reaction.

"Come on Jill, think of this of an adventure." Theo said excitedly, "We'll finally get some of the action!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold yer horses there kiddo!" Francis interjected, "Who said anything about action?"

"Dad!" the twins said in disappointed unison, and then looked at their mother with hopeful puppy-dog eyes,"Mom?"

Zoey caved and said, "Oh. Fine, you'll get one pistol each and you will stay away from any 'action' if humanly possible!"

"Zoey!" Francis exclaimed.

"EEEEEEEE!" Jill screeched all girly-like.

"We won't let you down!" Theo chimed, and the two ran off to see Louis before their parents (who were suddenly feeling cheated) could say any thing else.

Rochelle and Nick had gotten back from a food-run, the previous day, not long after the twins had eavesdropped. They were resting in another room of the safe-house (which by the way was in New York). The group of nine were set to leave the next day, which meant preparation.

The twins ran into the "general room" which was what the called it because it didn't belong to any one in particular and every one hung out there when they were bored.

"Louis! Louis!" they shouted.

Ellis was telling Coach and Louis one of his "Keith" stories (the twins loved these stories he told especially when they were about their parents).

Louis looked up from Ellis, he was leaning against the wall when they ran in.

"What is it?" he asked caught off guard by their sudden outbursts.

The two swarmed his grabbing his pistols out of the holsters.

"When we move out tomorrow we get use one pistol each, just in case!" Theo began.

"And you're always bragging about how you never have to use you pistols so we decided to take them! Is that okay?" Jill finished. Coach laughed at Louis's Karma.

He was about to object, but the sneaky twins put their puppy-dog faces on.

"Fine! But you have to be taught how to-" he was cut-off by two quick "Yay! Thank you!"'s.

They then ran up two Coach and asked "Will you show us how to use them properly?"

"I suppose but it's really quite simple..." he started.

As he gave them a quick demonstration, Nick was disturbed by all the noise.

"Somebody better be either on fire or dying!" he snapped, as he walked out of his room.

"Go back t' sleep Nick. Nothin's goin' on out here 'cept the terrible twins Theo and Jill!" Ellis said dramatically. Jill giggled at his comment.

Nick grumbled and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

* * *

><p>The safe-house was suddenly bustling with activity and action. The twins watched as they slowly ate break-... Errr... brunch.<p>

Rochelle had still not awakened as she had been injured during the food-run. Zoey was setting first-aid kits on the table along with three bottles of pain pills after firmly telling the children not to eat them. Francis was preparing weapons and setting them on the counter. Nick had fallen asleep in his cereal bowl and the twins laughed at this, until he woke up and headed back to his room wiping his face and swearing in a furious was telling a dozing Coach _another_ one of his "Keith" stories.

"I have never seen the place so busy..." Theo's voice trailed off.

"... It's prob'ly gonna be one heck of a move." Jill ended his sentence for him and they looked at each other.

"I'm suddenly nervous!" Theo blurted.

"Not as nervous as me!" Jill shrilled.

"No one could be as nervous as you." he quipped.

"Yeah, thanks." she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Heh. But, being serious now, I think we should cancel our plan."

"Yeah. I'm with you there."

You see their plan was to rush into battle as soon as a horde appeared, to prove to their parents they're not as fragile as they seem. I doubt they'll try anything now...

* * *

><p>"I don't even remember what an infected looks like." Theo said squinting his eyes as if trying to picture the monstrous being in his head.<p>

"I remember, but its pretty fuzzy." Jill said, "I was the one called a hunter, it pounced on Mom..."

"It's okay sis, were bigger now and there are eight- wait... There are nine of us now!" Theo said trying to cheer her up, "And besides I'd show that hunter not to mess with my sis!"

"Thanks Theo." Jill said smiling.

The twins never kept anything from each other... Except this once Jill didn't let Theo know that the hunter pouncing on their mom... Well, lets just see for ourselves...

*Jill's Flashback**********

"MOM!" the twins screamed in terror as a hooded figure howled and began tearing Zoey apart. Theo ran up to it and tackled it but it simply swatted him away knocking him out.

Jill screamed as she watched in horror, "HELP! DAD! LOUIS! ANYONE!"

Zoey tried hitting the hunter but to no avail. Then Jill had a burst of courage, she ran up as Theo had done but she kicked it n the side, hard. It aimed to swat Jill away too, but she fell back. The hunter's miscalculation was its downfall as Zoey took advantage of this moment of vulnerablity.

After that Jill blacked out.

*back to reality**********

"Mom!" Jill shouted as she woke.

"Oh, good you're awake!" Zoey said as she walked into their room, "Wake your brother up. It's time to go."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Francis said looking at his children, "Let's go over the rules, shall we?" I want you to pick a buddy and you'll stay to their left at all times!"<p>

The twins looked at each other, " I pick Jill!" Theo shouted. "I pick Theo!" Jill yelled.

Francis face palmed and said, "Some one other than each other!"

"I pick dad!" Theo exclaimed immediately after.

"I pick Ellis!" Jill hopped over to Ellis's side.

"Hey! What about me?" Louis said feigning disappointment.

"Too bad so sad, Louis!" Theo said smirking.

"Better luck next time!" Jill added wearing the same smirk.

"I swear these two are out to get me!" he whispered to Coach who laughed at him.

"You ready?" Francis asked, putting his hand on the door.

"Yep! As ready as we'll ever be." the twins said, and Francis opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya I just love writing this story just like i hope enjoy reading this story! BTW: My site still awaits... **

**HINT:the whole hing is sort of done by one my OC's POV she will appear in the next chapter which will finally get to the action. Im only saying one more thing:  
><strong>

**i do not own left 4 dead just my OC's  
><strong>


	4. Ch 3 The Move

**A/N: Okay this chapter is longer. heh heh I kinda left you on a little cliff in the last chapter its okay... but this cliff is gona be way bigger than the other one! I'm so evil...**

**The Move**

aka

**The Adoption**

"We've got really big, muscle-y company" Louis shouted.

"You two hide!" Francis yelled.

Wait. I'm skipping so much here. I just want to get to the part where I come in. Oh well. I'll start from the start, like it's supposed to be.

"Go, go!" Ellis whispered to Jill and she ran across the street to Louis as quick as she could.

The team was taking the stealthy approach, because they didn't want to get "mobbed" as they so put it.

"Ellis, come on!" Jill murmured.

Ellis came across the street. He was the last one so the group was now in an alleyway preparing for the next street. They had been doing this for two hours, and surprisingly they hadn't encountered any trouble.

Coach looked around the street and ran across, Nick came next helping Rochelle who was injured next went Theo, Francis, Zoey, Louis, Jill and Ellis. Each of them carried a small backpack carrying supplies, belongings or food and water.

**Grrrr….grrrr…...rrrrr**

"I hear one o' them hooded dudes." Ellis muttered.

"Uh-oh…" Jill started as she began to shiver.

"… This is bad." Theo finished shivering with her.

"It's called a hunter, Ellis." Louis said under his breath.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Rochelle said as she pointed her gun at the rooftops, "Come on, come on…"

It leaped across the alley rooftops and Rochelle, with amazing precision, put a bullet in its head.

However, the body fell right beside Jill and she gasped. That one tiny gasp set off a chain reaction, the sudden turning of all the survivor's heads as they glanced at her caught the nearest common infected's attention, it let out a scream as it charged but it bumped into a car that blared a rather loud alarm that then attracted a horde and also maybe something worse.

Francis swore loudly as he pumped lead into the common infected. Theo pointed his pistol at the infected and Jill did the same as they stood back to back.

The horde soon dispersed and the twins didn't have to use a single bullet.

"Wow that was easier and less scary than I thought it would be." Theo said.

"Are you kidding!" Jill whispered furiously, "I nearly died of a heart attack!"

"Well if you think about it, we faced danger and didn't die or even get hurt!"

"Yeah I guess you're right!" From then on Jill was braver.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! BANG! BANG!<strong>

"There are so many!" Jill said as they group made their way through the streets.

"I know but we have to keep up." Theo said firing a few shots into the many infected that surrounded them.

The group had attracted more attention that they had hoped. The five older and uninjured formed a protective circle around the twins and Rochelle.

A howl cut through the immense screeching that already blared in the survivor's ears. The hunter pounced straight onto Louis and a long tongue shot out at Coach snaring him in a death-grip.

"SMOKER'S GOT ME!" Coach bellowed, and Jill shot at the tongue breaking it.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Louis cried, and Rochelle bashed it's head in with the butt of her gun. Theo covered them as they helped the others.

"I think things are-" Theo began, but was cut-off by Jill slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Last time you said something that began with that this happened!" gestured to the massive horde around them.

"Well how was I supposed to know my optimism would jinx us?" Theo asked.

Jill pointed at Louis.

"Right… Point taken." Theo relied.

Louis saw their exchange, "Hey!"

"You're right. They are out to get you." Coach chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>RAAAAAAAAWRRRR!<strong>

A hunter roared as he pounced on Zoey. Jill ran to help but it ripped her head off. It pounced on Francis next and tore his throat open leaving him making a gurgling sound. It moved on to Theo ripping his arms off as he screamed in agony. She turned around to get help from one of the others but smokers were strangling all of them.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jill screeched. She reached for her gun as tears streamed down her face, but it was gone. She turned around she blanked as the hunter pounced at her.

Jill woke up crying from her horrible dream. She looked around. Everyone was safe and soundly sleeping.

The group had gotten to a safe house the night before, however they still had a while to go before they could settle in a new home.

She got up. "Might as well make break-fast for every one." she said to her-self (yes she knows how to cook, don't act so surprised). She began making breakfast from still edible partially spoiled eggs.

It was about 6 AM but she didn't know that to her there was day, night and sometime in between. Now was "in-between time" for her.

Rochelle woke up in the other room. There were only two rooms in the safe-house the room where they all slept and the small kitchen.

"I guess as the first one up, I'm makin' break-fast…" Ro grumbled and walked into the kitchen, "Oh. You're awake… and you made breakfast! Thanks sweetie!"

"You're welcome." Jill said and smiled, "How come you're awake so early?"

"You really gotta ask?" Ro said flatly and gestured to her injury.

"Oh. Right." Jill said kind of embarrassed and sat down to begin eating her share of breakfast.

"What about you J?" Ro asked casually.

"Oh… I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Jill finally fibbed, thinking it was best that she kept her dream from them.

"Yeah… Hey I think the others are wakin' up."

"Hey. What smells so good." Coach's voice came through the door and he entered the small kitchen with Ellis and Louis behind him.

"Ro, you made this?" Louis asked sitting down and eyeing his food hungrily.

"Nope. J did." Ro replied.

"You made this?" Ellis said to Jill with his mouth full.

"You bet I did!" Jill puffed proudly.

* * *

><p>After the other woke up and ate their share of breakfast they headed out of the safe-house and began their way into zombie territory.<p>

"Ok. What's really bothering you?" Theo asked Jill seriously.

"What. Nothing!" Jill said trying not to reveal the truth to him.

"I can tell you're lying, Jill." he pleaded, "Talk to me! Please!"

"Okay…" She quickly confessed her dreams and felt a lot better.

"Wow…" and for once, Theo was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!<strong>

A witch screamed and went straight for Louis. It pinned him but Jill and Theo shot it in the head multiple times and it died. They helped Louis up.

"Here, you need these more than me." Ro said handing him some pain pills.

"Thanks." He said downing a few and returned to his place in the circle.

A jockey appeared out of no where and it jumped on Zoey's head.

"Ow. OW!" she cried, "Get it OFF!"

Ellis shot it right in the temple and it fell off Zoey's head… and straight onto a car that blared an alarm.

"Mom are you okay?" Jill asked frantically.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" Zoey replied.

"Oh shhhhh… crud." Ellis said glancing at the children.

A horde came charging at them.

"Nice goin' Ellis!" Francis said sarcastically while hitting him on the back of the head.

As if in response to his rudeness…

**Rooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrr!**

A charger rushed him **(A/N: ha ha karma charger!).**

And the charger's big brother decided to show up as well.

"We've got really big, muscle-y company" Louis shouted over the roaring of infected.

"You two hide!" Francis yelled at the children after he escaped the charger's deadly grip.

You see, now we get to me!

"Tank!" Jill squeaked.

"This way!" Ellis shouted and carried the two ten year-olds into an alley. He froze in his tracks when he saw the dead-end.

"The fire escape!" Theo shouted as he pointed to the stairs leading to the top of the building.

They ran towards the promise of temporary safety, but the tank had another idea. As the three reached the top of the building a smoker saw Theo and thought he'd get an easy meal. And it's tongue made a sickening noise.

**SSSSSSSLLKKKKK! **

The smoker reeled-in his catch and Ellis ran to save him. Jill ran to shoot at he infected following the up the building. The tank saw this seemingly defenseless girl on the roof.

_Vulnerable… _it thought.

And he threw a concrete boulder at the building causing her to fall down off the building.

Time went slow-mo and so many things happened at once…

"JILL!" multiple voices screamed and shouted and screeched.

The tank roared over to where she was falling.

This is it… I've had a good run though, she thought as she fell, Good-bye my family.

And with that time sped up Jill hit the ground but was uninjured, for she fell on several bodies. But that wasn't going to mean anything now was it.

**RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

The tank rumbled the ground beneath them and lifted his hands into fists ready to bring them down on the terrified girl against the wall of the building.

The swing came.

"NOOOOOOO!" Zoey screamed in mental agony as she tried to save her daughter.

"SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" Theo shrieked with the same agony as his mother, Ellis had to hold him back from jumping off the building to where his sister was lying in wait for her demise.

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The fists hit the ground were Jill was and blood sprayed everywhere. Everyone watched horrified more than they thought possible.

Every one watched… except Francis, who roared in anger and fury as he threw a Molotov at the beast who had killed his daughter.

It fell to the ground. Slain by the father of the girl everyone had watched him murder.

"Jill…" Zoey breathed in sheer horror and shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _I_ was having a heart attack writing this... and I already knew what was going to happen! Okay calm down, or freak out whatever floats you boat but im not going to tell you anthing of future chapters... okay one hint but first my site STILL awaits.**

**Hint: ELLIS was the one protecting the children and i recall his quote when he first saw Zoey "...the prettiest girl i ever met..." How will Francis react to that?**

**I don't own left 4 dead just my OC's**

**And once again I AM SSSSOOOOOO EVIL!**


	5. Ch 4 The Aftermath

**A/N: Okay so i havent uploaded in a while i could give a bunch of made-up excuses but im sure you came here to read the story so enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath<strong>

"Huh? Where am I?" Jill asked getting up. She didn't hurt at all.

"You're here…" a voice hazily said and pain shot through her.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her chest.

"Hi, Jill." Another voice said, but much clearer that the other voice.

A man dressed with green clothing and beret walked up to her. It was…

"BILL?" she exclaimed and sat down, "But you're…"

"Dead?" He asked, "So that must mean you are to, right?"

"I don't know! You're the… angel here!"

"I'm not an angel. I'm just someone in heaven."

"Wait this is heaven?"

"Yes."

Jill looked around all she saw was… wait she didn't see any thing!

"There's nothing here!" she said, "It can't be heaven!"

"You've never seen heaven before have you!"

She shook her head.

"Exactly. I never said where we were in heaven."

"So where are we 'in heaven'"

"We're in the outskirts now come on if you want to get to the gates."

"Stay…" the hazy voice said and with every word it said pain jolted trough her, "Come… Stay… don't.. toward… light."

"What is that?" Jill asked in shock.

"What's what?" Bill turned around confused.

They kept walking toward the 'gates' as Bill had put it.

"Come back!" the voice called clearly.

And just as she had seen the very tops of the gates with a color she had never seen before, she was pulled back… back to where Bill had found her, and even further…

* * *

><p>"Theo… come on you have to eat." Ro coaxed Theo with a cooked hamburger.<p>

"No." he rasped, turned around and sulked.

Everyone was at a loss of what to do. He hadn't eaten or slept in three days, and he only had one small cup of water each day.

"I'm worried about him." Zoey said to Francis.

"I don't blame him." Nick said, "They've been together all their lives and now…"

"Yeah, but he needs to eat." Zoey said gloomily, "I'm taking this much the same as him, but…"

_No! _Theo wanted to scream at them but he didn't have the will, _I'm taking this so much harder than you! We never kept anything from each other! We practically shared the same brain!_

"I'm worried about him too Zo, but he needs more time." Francis said hugging her from behind, "But I'm going to force feed him if he doesn't eat anything soon."

Theo got up and ate the hamburger. He might as well try to make his parents think he was slowly getting over it.

"Look." Ro whispered to the group that was talking, "He's eating!"

* * *

><p>"She's actually waking up…" that voice said, the voice that took Jill out of heaven, and away from Bill.<p>

"Who…?" she started.

"… am I?" I finished for her.

Yes! I finally get to myself!

"I'm Lilly." I replied.

"Lilly? You saved me?" she asked, "Why? You don't know me."

"Yeah. I know survivor groups don't really… help each other but something _told _me, to save you for a reason."

"So how did I survive? Didn't the tank crush me?" she asked, still a bit confused.

"Well, I saw you through that window." I pointed at a window that was near the ceiling, "And you blacked out before I pulled you through just as that tank made to crush you."

Jill looked around for the first time with her still hazy vision, it was a small basement room had one door and three windows and three sleeping bags one of which she was sitting on.

I watched as she inspected the room.

"Lilly!" a male voice shouted, "Where are you?"

"Oh- just play along, ok?" I said worriedly.

"Lillian!"

"We are going to tell him that you were... getting... strangled by a smoker ok? And that you were alone. Got it?"

"Lilli- Oh there you are. Who's this?"

Ok, just to save myself some explaining he's the cowboy guy.

"Oh, her? I found her being strangled by a smoker."

"And you helped her?" he asked exasperated.

"Yes. Only because there were no common... guys around, and she was alone so I brought her here." I said nervously hoping he would buy it.

"I guess she could stay with us as long as she's not to much trouble." He said after awhile, "What's yer' name kid?"

I looked at her expectantly.

"Right, My name is Jill." she said.

"Well, Jill, I'm not going to ask questions, But now that you're in my group, you gotta act by my rules." the cowboy explained, "Lilly here will teach you those rules. Won't you Lil'?"

"You bet!" I said enthusiastically, I turned my back on the man and so he couldn't see me roll my eyes.

"Ok. Get ready we are leavin' tomorrow morning 'cause Molly is starting to feel better." he said and walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" Jill asked confused yet again.

"That," I said, "Was Jed. He's our groups leader. He found me when I was attacked by some zombies in my house when the infection first began."

"Wait you were alive before the infection?" staring at me in wonder.

"Yeah, I was only five when the dead learned to walk."

"I'm ten."

"So you were born after the infection started. Wow."

"Why 'wow'?"

"Oh... nothing."

"No really... what?" she pressed.

"Ok... Well I said 'wow' because I'm surprised that love can exsist in a place like... this."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi ok so i didn't upload right away oh well here it is now. I was having a great spring break so... yeah. I uploaded it now cause thing are going too slow for me. any way im sure you dont want to hear my problems. Any way the chapter is from Lilly's POV like she was telling the story not by my own. okay bye! R&R ppl. **** :)**


	6. Ch 5 Backstory

**A/N: I Know, I know. Long time - no update. But here is a chapter and I'm excited to get past my current life-problem that you don't want to hear, so I'll be writing the next chapter soon. I could also pile on excuses of why i didn't update but you don't want to hear that either. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back-story<br>**

"So when do we get there?" Zoey asked Coach.

"I think we should do some more batting and, a little less chatting." Nick said, rather annoyed, whilst he swung his axe at an oncoming wave of infected. _This is the thousandth time she's asked that! _he thought.

"Right." Theo agreed with his "adopted" uncle.

Theo had been trying to put on a convincing act for his family. They hadn't bought it at first but they were beginning to believe he was getting over is sister's death, even though his whole being had no humour, or happiness left.

Francis was injured and counting the amount of head-shots he got. "99!" Nick had been quiet even more than usual, but on te occasion that he did speak it was strictly out of business, "Grenade!", or to make a bet, "Francis, I bet I could blow more heads of these b- errr... zombies than you, by the time we get to te safe-house!"

"Safe-house ahead!" Louis shouted and pointed toward an alleyway with the reassuring safe-house symbol.

With a smirk, Francis shouted, "You're on, conman!"

"Oh-" Nick whispered, catching him-self as he saw Theo looking at him,"Nevermind."

* * *

><p>"So... Wait. Wait." Jill interrupted me, " <strong>I<strong> have to stand in front?"

"For the millionth time, YES!" I was explaining these "rules" to her and I felt like ripping my braid out, she was not getting any of this, and we were about to leave! "Because you're the shortest, I have to stand in front too! And, no, that does not mean that we have to enter any rooms first!"

"Okay! Okay! Get off my case!"

In the meantime let me give a description of myself: If you didn't pick it up earlier I'm about 15-16. I have long very dark brown hair tucked neatly into a braid that extends to my waist, with bangs that cover my scratched and scarred left eye. I had a nice dark purple long-sleeved shirt with nice baggy black jeans. And on my feet, some nice blue sneakers. Oh, and last but not least my weapon, a simple, but deadly assault rifle.

Anyways... Jill and I didn't really have that good of a starting off, but we eventually became friends.

"Got it **now**?" I said exasperated, after re-explaining some more rules.

"NO!" she screamed, "IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

I guess not yet, so...

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" I shrieked.

...I think we should skip ahead. Just a little bit.

4 HOURS LATER

Our humble group of survivors had left the safe-house after many more rules were explained.

"Bam! Bam!" my so-called sister Molly shouted as she shot zombies, she was at least 20 or maybe older.

"Cool it!" Florence said, he is my so-called uncle."Do you want every zombie in the city to hear you?"

"Head-shot!" she yelled, paying him no mind.

"Ugh..." I sighed. She never pays anyone any mind!

"Does she normally do...that?" Jill asked.

"Yes." I sighed again.

We demolished more of those things. And somehow we got ourselves into a big brawl. I stood beside Jill, punching the zombies away from us while she shot the ones that I shoved. Jed was a one man army taking down zombies left, right, and center. Molly was on the top of a building,sniping with another one of my so-called family, Mari. Florence was shooting any thing that moved.

We soon finished them off... until some of the started to get back up. Jed was the first to act. He leaped on the nearest one's shoulders snapping it's spine, moving on to the next few he blew their heads off with his auto-shotgun he continued to do this until he ran out of bullets. *click* He took out some hunting knives and sliced tow of their neck with such force their heads were hanging on by their spine. Blood was everywhere and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jill cover her face and eyes. With the last one blood went on every one of us except Molly and Mari.

"Eww..." I dunno who said it but I agree with them.

I was scared of Jed. At that moment all eyes were on him. he was crazy-eyed and covered in blood. Everyone was scared of him at that moment and it brought me backwards in time...

****** MY FLASHBACK *******

Somehow I was happy. Not completely, but happy during a zombie apocalypse is an amazing feat for anyone. I had a family, a father, an uncle, and three sisters. Who wouldn't be happy with such a promise to escape?

I was also supposed to be sleeping. It was two years after zombies came into reality, not many could sleep with them roaming around but I could remember almost nothing from before so it was like I was born into this spoiled world. But what I needed now was some water.

I walked into the kitchen of the safe house we were staying in for the night. But before I got there, I heard voices coming from the door.

"Jed," Uncle Florence's voice was speaking. "What motives do you have for this?"

"Well why not, loyalty is key to survivin' in a' apocalypse and three of those girls actually believe that I'm their real dad!" my Dad said, or I thought he was. I didn't want to listen yet I was rooted to the spot, because if all of us thought _he_ was our dad one of us had to actually be his daughter. He wouldn't lie to me would he? I was scared even more by what he said next.

"Why would you need loyalty anyway?" Uncle questioned.

"Loyalty would mean they would give their live to **save** us!"

"That would be nice..."

_No! They wouldn't do that to us! _I desperately thought, _No... no...They couldn't! _

"Well we better get to sleep," _Jed_ said as he yawned

"We need more food for tomorrow." Uncle said.

"Okay then, lets wake Tia up an' loot that grocery store we saw a few blocks back."

My supervisors and Tia, my oldest "sister", left to gather food, which was very unlikely for it to still be there. While they did that I sat up in sleeping bag, I was careful to make sure they thought I had been asleep. I seethed with anger. I just sat there in a fury, like a raging bull with only a single string holding it back, to keep it from destroying everything in sight. I had trusted them! I thought back to the suppressed memories of the first major outbreak and I remembered my _real_ father left my mother and I, promising to return but never did. But enough about him.

I realised I had fallen asleep when I woke with a tear-stained face. The room had only me, Molly, and Mari.

_I should probably tell them._ I thought.

Wait a second, Tia was still gone. Had they run into trouble or had they continued their search farther away?

"Tia?" I called.

"What's going on out here?" Uncle asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

I knew then what had happened. Jed and Uncle were okay and claimed they didn't know where Tia was. They didn't say anything about the food run they had gone on. They had run into trouble, and Tia had probably died protecting them. Or they had left her for the blood thirsty beings dominating the world we knew. Either way, I knew then that something had changed:

I knew that I could never trust _Jed _again.

******* END OF FLASHBACK ********

I stared at the heartless thing infront of me. No I don't mean a zombie, I mean Jed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this seems like its going nowhere but trust me it gets more intresting than this. I hope...**

**I really hope you enjoyed the story! R&R ppl! Anonamous comments are on... I think... ****You should check! ;)**

**I dont own Left 4 Dead!**


End file.
